


Demarcation Line

by mymusicalbox



Series: Demarcation Line [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rated T for swearing, ep 12 references too if you squint, hinted IzuSeri - Freeform, little fluff but basically angst, otpprompts, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he's crossed the line, why not pretending to drown in order to obtain reactions from his former friend?</p><p>Or: Scepter 4 and Homra coincide at the same beach and Misaki finds a solution by dividing the territory. Fushimi just wants to go back to work because paperwork is better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demarcation Line

The reason why the special force of Scepter 4, which is supposed to be an important and serious governmental institution, was slacking off in the beach, in the middle of a horribly hot summer day, was something beyond Fushimi's understandings. Really, what's the point of spending an entire day surrounded by sand, under the irritating hot sun, knowing that losing this precious time will mean a lot of extra paperwork for everyone? Of course, if he asked Munakata there's no doubt that he'd get a confident grin followed by a “that's part of our bonding activities, Fushimi-kun”. And if that wasn't enough, he not only had to spend the whole day with his annoying co-workers wearing a swimsuit and constantly trying to drag him to the sea (mostly Hidaka, the others were noisy too, specially Domyouji, but Hidaka was always the one trying to be friendly with him, something that was also way beyond his understandings), but also was forced to see _him_ again. Because no wonder that a bunch of hoodlums like the ones from Homra would be spending a lazy summer day on the beach, and where Homra goes, Misaki goes too. And so there they were, slowly entering his field of vision meanwhile he was under a Scepter 4 umbrella with Munakata and Awashima (plus her anko). The Homra members hadn't noticed them yet, but Fushimi could still distinguish the redhead's obnoxiously loud voice meanwhile he was screaming “Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san! I'm going to try surfing, you're going to watch me, right? Right?”.

 

With a click of tongue, Fushimi reached for his burnt Homra mark instinctively with the purpose of scratching it. Luckily enough, he was wearing a t-shirt, it was a short-sleeved one, but at least there was some cloth covering that mark, his back and some other body parts which wouldn't be burnt. Suddenly, one of his co-workers, most likely Domyouji, because that irritating voice could only be his, started yelling something like “oh, those are HOMRA's thugs!”, and so the encounter, the fatal encounter, couldn't be avoided any longer. Misaki, always loud and childish Misaki, approached the towels were the blues were settled and began blabbering something about pride and having fun with his friends and _what the hell you stupid government workers have to say about that_ when his eyes found Fushimi's. The latter's eyes also found Misaki's hazel ones, sparkling with anger. The sun was shining over his bright auburn hair, light illuminating his tanned skin. He wasn't wearing any t-shirt, so his whole chest was exposed, and so was his red Homra tattoo, the one Fushimi had neglected, the one Fushimi had sworn to burn along with his past in that damn bar, along with Misaki.

Because like that, the redhead wouldn't give him half-hearted smiles, because like that, he wouldn't be that hopeless and lost soul trying to belong in a world that wasn't his when the only piece that tied him with it was drifting away. He was aware that his small world was falling into pieces, and those pieces were torturing him, so he decided to abandon before it was too late, even though it already was. It didn't matter if he was just another piece on the Blue king's chessboard, it wasn't that bad either. Moreover, he got to have a pure emotion coming from Misaki. Deep inside, maybe Fushimi knew he had gotten way too attached to the shorter boy, he was the only thing he had despite all his insecurities, which were decreasing thanks to said redhead. Then it doesn't surprise anyone, that when he saw the minimum signal which implied that Misaki was leaving him, everything would be over. But there he was, in front of him, under the bright summer sun, although his anger and rage were way more blinding than that stupid fire ball up in the sky. After the few seconds that both of them spent examining the other, Misaki and his impatience, decided to speak:

 

“What are you blues doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?” The redhead snapped, still glaring at Fushimi. Curiously enough, neither the Red King nor the other Homra members gave a damn about the blues (or if they did, there wasn't the amount of aggressiveness found on Yata's actions, voice and thoughts) , just Yata, although Yata didn't hate the blues for being the blues, but for having taken his best friend away from him. He still didn't understand why the fuck Saruhiko had decided to betray the clan that saved both of his lives just to join the damn blues. He'd never be able to understand this, and deep inside, that was why he was so fucking annoyed.

 

“So are you. Oh, wait, freeloaders like you don't have any work to do, right, Misaki?” The black haired replied, using that taunting tone, specially emphasizing the redhead's name, always with an amused smirk on his face and a sharp pain on his chest.

 

“Don't say my name like that, you stupid monkey! And you can leave right now. Or if you don't, don't dare bothering us, neither you nor those damn blues, got it?” The redhead said furiously. It was obvious that he was beginning to feel nervous, so nervous. It hadn't been long since his ex-best friend left to join Scepter 4, and even though he was angry as hell, he still couldn't help but feel utterly worried. Was that asshole taking care of himself? Were that pale skin and delicate features receiving the proper treatment? Had his diet improved a little bit? Misaki still didn't know if what hurt him the most was that the answer to all of those questions was a big no, or that he wasn't there to avoid this crap. He was far away from whom had been the most important person in his life, person who left insulting his King and pride.

 

“Huh? Now Homra owns a beach, too? This is a public place, you can't tell me, nor anyone to leave”.

 

“You're no one to tell me what I can do!” After saying that loudly enough for everyone to hear him, Misaki took a few rushed steps and found a wooden stick on the floor (beaches and its typical cleanliness). With the stick on his right hand, Misaki returned to where he had spoken to his former friend a few minutes ago and drew a line, throwing the stick away with a victorious smile.

 

“So, this is your territory, and this is ours. If you fucking cross this line, I swear I'll kill you and throw your corpse to the sea. Did you understand that?”

 

Fushimi had no time to articulate a response because the redhead had already left, following the red clansmen, who were staring at him with a confused gaze, still trying to believe how childish could Homra's vanguard be. Because really, that was too much. Drawing a line on the sand with a wooden stick? Did he really think this could divide two clans? Maybe, he was mocking him. Maybe Misaki wasn't that of an idiot, or perhaps he was and he was just acting as the hotheaded person he was. A while had passed since the demarcation line thing had happened, and everyone had taken separate ways. Munakata was still under the big blue umbrella, facing a puzzle. Indeed, the Blue King had taken a puzzle with him to the beach, place where they actually went in order to perform some “bonding activities”. Awashima had gone to the nearest beach bar with Homra's bartender, and the rest of the squad members were playing beach volleyball. As for Homra, Chitose and a few more members such as a slim Kamamoto (his summer version), were trying to flirt with girls, and obviously, they all went to that fat-ass-not-that-fat-ass-anymore. Mikoto was with Totsuka and Anna, looking for seashells, though a few seconds after the black haired had spotted them, Totsuka left the Red King and the little girl and began to walk nearer and nearer to the blue umbrella. When he wanted to react, Totsuka had already crossed the demarcation line erasing it with his feet.

 

“You crossed the line” Fushimi said kind of weakly, staring at the ground, seriousness on his voice. Even though he hated accepting that, Totsuka was so perceptive it scared him. The blond was kind, gentle and utterly annoying for that reason, but he could also be the most mysterious person on Earth. Ever since he had asked Fushimi about his path and told him that Misaki was fine as if he was reading his mind, Fushimi has been scared. Just thinking that his perfect scheme, that his perfect way to obtain pure and real emotions from Misaki could be destroyed, scared him. Having to face his emotions, having to deal with them before actually being able to explain them to someone else, was absolutely terrifying.

 

“You did that too. Guess we are fellows again, huh, Fushimi?” Totsuka hummed happily with that smile characteristic of his.

 

“Is this what you want of me? I already have Misaki to do that” And the sharp pain in his chest was there again, now worse than before. _Have. Misaki._ Unfortunately, he didn't have Misaki anymore, he only had his hate. It was still a part of him, it was still better than being forgotten by the redhead, but that blushing virgin, that cheerful boy, that optimist person who had shown that living was not that bad, wasn't there anymore. Or maybe he was, but the black haired was unable to see it, red was covering his eyes, red was his nightmare.

 

“It hurts, right? Although you cover it, it still hurts” At that, Totsuka's smile wasn't there anymore, but sadness and discomfort had a definite presence on his voice and facial expression.

 

“What?” The black haired asked, feigning that he didn't know what Totsuka was saying. But he knew, he knew too well.

 

Without saying another word, the blond left and Fushimi stood abruptly. The line had already been crossed after all, so everything was fine now. He didn't think twice before taking his t-shirt off and tossing it to the towel, his mark now exposed. Approaching the sea and walking through the sand with his bare feet, and oh damn _that burnt a lot,_ he now got a clearer vision of the blue sea, same color as his eyes, though not so dull. As he recalled having heard something about surfing, it didn't took a long time for him to easily spot Misaki surfing with a goofy grin on his face, his happiness and powerful adrenaline were undeniable. Fushimi's chest began to hurt and what a better way to repair that than by taking a bath. The plan was the following one: he would enter the water and fake he was drowning, so like that, he'd drag Misaki's attention again. What he didn't remember, is that ha hadn't eaten a lot, his body felt heavy and swimming tired him a lot, so when he reached a spot near the redhead, he felt tired and began to feel dizzy as well. Maybe he'll actually drown, maybe he'll actually regret having crossed the line for a second time.

 

_Misaki... so you won't come for me, after all? You won't keep your eyes on me?_

 

_Misaki._

 

“SARUHIKO!”

 

_Misaki?_

 

“YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?”

 

Homra's vanguard had left the surfing board carelessly on the sea when he saw his former friend alone, almost drowning. He rushed to reach him, and it seemed like he had made it time, but the black haired was fainting and he needed to take them out of that place.

 

“You fainted straight into my arms. If you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go on suck extremes, you stupid traitor! I said I'd kill you! Not the sea!”

 

And the last thing he recalls before fainting, was how angry and _concerned,_ Misaki's voice had sounded when the shorter carried him and dragged him out of the sea. Once Saruhiko lay flat on the sand, the redhead noticed how his wet hair reminded him of his best friend back in middle school. He examined that pale skin, avoiding the burnt insignia. Feeling utterly glad that _he could save Saruhiko_ and so freaking confused because _he had just saved a traitor,_ he began hitting lightly the younger's abdomen, so as to help him at throwing out the water he had swallowed. With a light blush on his cheeks because _this was so embarrassing (not for any other reason),_ he settled his face near the black haired's chest and proceeded to verify if his heart was still beating, which he was. After a few more minutes of light hits on his abdomen and light pressure applied on it, Fushimi coughed a little bit and cracked his blue eyes open, instinctively searching someone, and found a slightly flustered Misaki near him.

 

“I-I told you not to cross the line. Now I have to kill you”. Misaki stuttered, staring at the other, who was still in a daze after having been unconscious for a while.

 

“I'm a traitor, remember? And if you wanted to kill me, why didn't you let me die there?” Fushimi said, putting his mask again, hiding again behind this fake facade, as fake as his drowning attempt (though it ended up being real)

 

“Shut up! I-I just...”

 

That sentence was cut as Kamamoto called for Yata and he had to leave, not even saying goodbye, avoiding Fushimi. From the depths of his heart, he knew he could just screwed everything up if he had continued speaking.

 

_I just want to know why did you leave. I just want to understand. I just couldn't afford to let you cross the line and watching you drown without knowing why did you choose another path different from mine. If you ever died without explaining anything, I wouldn't forgive you, even if you're a traitor, even if I lost someone important to me because I am an idiot._

 

_Maybe... maybe it was me who crossed the line. Or maybe, that line had never existed. Because, in the end, everything would be better if the drift between us was as easy to erase as a drawing on the sand._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> I got another drabble request on tumblr about a week ago but couldn't finish it until yesterday, because I didn't have the time to do it and my inspiration was gone, again. I wanted this to be a little bit longer but it seems that I'm still unable to write anyting longer than 2K words...
> 
> Anyway, this was based off the prompt "you fainted... straight into my arms, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go on such extremes" combined with a post from otpprompts about Person A "drowning" so as to grab Person B's attention, though I've modified it a little bit. I apologize for the OOC, I think this time I didn't depict the characters correctly, specially Misaki ;;
> 
> As I always say, this was self-betaed. If you spot any grammar mistakes or something you think I must be aware of, please tell me! And if any of you wants to leave any request or simply talking to me or something like that, feel free to follow me on weakeninghope.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed this ~


End file.
